It's all about Love
by freeze1
Summary: [Incomplete] A waffy Digimon Christmas fic, with lots of Kenyako, Taiora and Mimato.
1. Default Chapter

Untitled IT'S ALL ABOUT LOVE 

A/N: This is a story I'm writing for fun. I really like the idea of Taiora, Kenyako and Takari. You know, Ken and Yolei do get married, I saw the episode where they said that. Anyways…the first chapter's Kenyako! I hope you enjoy! 

Disclaimer: Digimon's Fox Kids. Not mine. 

Ken strolled down the street silently, the breeze whipping past him as he hurridly stuffed his hands into his pockets. Yes his mother had told him to wear gloves. And yes, he had refused. Some things would never change. 

He stared up at the large pillars, the tops massed of telephone wires. Wires. They were so annoying, just standing up there, like an imposter trying to fit in. Stuck in the middle of the country like a drop of oil in a water jug. 

But then of course, the wires didn't matter at this time of year. For ever year, someone, he didn't know who, would climb up and hang a single wreath from the top of some of the telephone poles. And that single wreath, a single circle of trees, could make the whole pole just shine as the snow fell. 

Ken clenched his fists inside his jacket. No doubt about it, it was cold. But cold was something he had learned to deal with. Cold. 

Being the Digimon emperor…it was always cold. There was always a mist swirling around you…a mist of darkness and death. And it always felt like an iceicle was touched up against yours pine, curling up your shoulders and head until you couldn't take it any more. 

So Christmas hadn't really been a holdiay he had loved. 

He used his neck to wrap the scarf tightly around his neck as he shivered, walking down the frozen over cobbled sidewalk. His eyes led down to the ground, breathing into the scarf as the warm air breathed back at him. 

All of a sudden a happy sound caught his attention. He looked up to see a figure, standing in the middle of the sidewalk. It was twirling around, spinning it's arms up in the air. Ken could hear it laughing, it's giggles rising up into the sky joyously. Like Christmas always should be. Right then he caught a flash of purple streak out from under the figures cap. 

"Yolei?" 

The figure stopped and spun around. Ken smiled as he saw his friend, her glasses fallen down to the tip of her nose. Her red coat was slung slightly to the right from the spinning, and Ken could see the red tinting her cheeks. 

"Ken!" She exclaimed. "W…what are you doing here?" He smiled, knowing that for her it must be embarrasing to be caught like that. 

"Just on my way to school," he answered casually, trying not to chuckle outloud. Yet he knew that if he didn't break the ice, she wouldn't. "So…" But Yolei got there first. 

"I'm so sorry about that!" She exclaimed hurridly, placing her glasses back on her nose. "Was I blocking your path? I'm sorry. Please don't tell anyone, Ken. I just…I…" 

"What's there to tell?" He asked, chuckling under his breath. "Don't we have to get to school anyways?" She nodded gratefully and started walking, their footsteps echoing throughout the snowy hilltops. 

"Winter," Yolei whispered thoughtfully. "I really do love the winter. The snow. It's so…it's so magical!" Ken stared down at her as they walked, a smile spreading across her face. 

"Magical?" He questioned thoughtfully. 

"Yes," she answered, a dreamy look in her eyes. "When it snows it looks like everything is carpeted in a white blanket of crystals! And the snowflakes come down and nestle right onto your nose! And if you can just catch one on your hand and get a good glimpse at it, you can see it looks just like a little star before it melts away with your body head. When the world is white, it just makes everything seem so much…so much like home." Ken stared at her thoughtfully. 

"I never thought of it that way," he told her. "I always thought of the winter as cold. Just cold. There was never anything more to it…to me." Yolei stopped and turned up to look at him. 

"Cold?" She asked him, staring him straight in the eye. "But winter…but Christmas…it isn't about cold! Sure..it's cold on the outside, but the inside's what counts! It's about the warmth of family, the warmth of friends, just the warmth of curling up on a fire with a good book! It doesn't matter! Christmas…winter…it isn't the cold, Ken!" 

"I always just studied through the winter. I never celebrated holidays with my family or anything. That was all it ever was to me." Yolei's hard gaze turned simpathetic. 

"Ken…it's about love. Being with the people you care about! Your family, your friends, your digimon! That's why Christmas is really magical, Ken! Not the snowflakes and snowmen, but the chance to be with your friends." She smiled up at him, her cheeks puffed from the cold as he looked back at her. Love… 

"Ken?" She asked him quietly, grabbing his arm and urging him on to walk. "When are you seeing Davis today?" He thought about it as they walked on, wondering what on earth Yolei could be planning in her lavender coated head. 

"Hmm…near the end of the day. Why?" She smiled. 

"Well, it was Davis's job to tell," she giggled softly, "But it seems like the perfect time right now so I'm sure he won't mind. Ken, there's a digi-destined party on Christmas Eve. Would you like to come?" He stopped dead in his tracks as he looked down at her again. 

"I…" Christmas? With the Digi-Destined? Something told him he didn't belong there. She looked up at him, a pleading looking in her eyes. 

"Please Ken? Everyone will be there! All of us…even the older kids like Tai, Sora, Matt, Mimi, everyone! It just wouldn't be the same without all the Digi-Destined!" He turned away, averting his eyes towards the ground. 

"I don't know…" 

"Please Ken?" She pleaded again, touching his arm softly. "It would really mean a lot to me, to my Christmas. To spend it with my friends!" Friends. He turned back to the girl, staring at her intently. She was just a girl, just a child meerly, and yet she saw things that Ken himself had never seen. Like the power of Christmas. The power of love. 

"I…I guess I will," he answered meekly. She jumped up happily, giggling with joy. 

"Yay! It's at the Terrall hall on Christmas Eve, 7 o'clock. See ya there! Now we've gotta hurry or we'll be late for school!" He smiled, knowing she was right as they started off at a jog. Maybe…just maybe…Christmas would be different for once. 

var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001089 yviR='us';yfiEA(0); geovisit();


	2. Chapter 2

Untitled

A/N: If you hate flashbacks, don't read this. If you love Taiora, read this. If you hate flashbacks but love Taiora, read this anyway. It's cute! I wrote it out of instant ispiration! *Gulp* 

Disclaimer: Digimon is not mine. It is Fox Kids. Stop bugging me. 

"Kari! Stop wobbling the ladder!" The little girl giggled. 

"What's wrong? Scared you're gonna fall off Tai?" He shook his head, clinging to the ladder tightly as he reached out his hand slowly to place the ornament on the tall Christmas tree, trying to make sure his large heap of hair didn't get caught in the branches. 

"I did tell you to get the smaller tree, Tai," she giggled furiously from down below as he brushed his hair, getting the little twigs out. "But no, you wanted the biggest tree of the bunch." He slowly put his foot down on the steps, thinking it best to climb down before Kari literally pulled the ladder out from under him. 

"It's not big, Kari," he said triumphantly, looking up at the tree. "It's just…well…uh…full." She laughed somemore, shaking her head as she went over to get the eggnog from the counter. Kari was right of course, it was huge. Lumering over the two of them like a giant over an ant. The branches flying out in every direction as though it had just been unwrapped. 

"I'm so excited that the entire Digi-Destined will be here!" Kari squealed as she came back, sitting back on the couch next to him. "It'll be so much fun!" Tai sighed and ruffled his younger sisters hair. 

"You just can't miss a good party can you?" He asked, remembering the girls frequent birthday party dresses as a young girl. 

"It's not just the party," she said softly, staring down at the camera she was fiddling with in her hands. "It's that…everyone will be here. Together. Mimi will be coming back from America!" Tai sighed. It was true…Mimi had decided to spend Christmas in Japan with the rest of the Digi-Destined. Sometimes he couldn't understand her, and her love to talk. 

"And Matt and TK are coming all the way from their grandparents!" He smiled down at his sister, pretending not to see the blush on her face as she mentioned TK's name. 

"And even Sora will be coming back from her 3 week camping program!" Tai immediately started choking on the eggnog he had taken a swallow of. 

"Tai? Tai? Are you okay?" Kari asked frantically, jumping up from the couch. 

"I'm…fine. Just gotta…swallow…" he said frantically, racing into the small kitchen, spitting out the eggnog into the small sink. Sora…he shook his head, brushing the drink off his face with his sleeve. 

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" He whispered to himself, cursing the same thing again and again. It had been so stupid…he didn't even know why he'd done it. But he had…and now he regretted it. Badly. 

"No." The whisper came out from under his breath as he sat on the bed, crosslegged with his head down in his hands. No, no, no. "Tai?" His mother's voice called softly through the door. "Do…do you want some dinner?" No, no, no! 

"No, mom," he whispered quietly, trying not to burst it out in a fit of screams. He could hold back…yet he didn't want to. He really didn't want to. 

Dear Tai, 

I'm going to camp soon, as I know you already know. I didn't mean to have you learn like that, what with Matt telling you. I was really mad at him, but I believe him when he said he had no idea that you didn't know. I just want to say I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, I just didn't know how to break the news. A month's a long time…and you're my very best friend, telling you about leaving was hard to picture. I just never got around to it. I really am sorry, Tai. I know you're mad at me, or at yourself, or just mad maybe…but I really would like it if you would come to the bus to see me take off. It would mean a lot to me. Matt's coming, and it just wouldn't be the same without my two best boys. *Hehe*. 

Love Sora 

Love Sora. Just like that one time a long time ago when he had written love Tai accidentally. He hadn't meant to, but it had sent it anyway. 

He could picture Matt standing there at the bus with Sora, hugging her tightly and waving as the yellow school bus drove off in the distance. 

And he shouldn't have been, he knew…but he didn't want that to happen. It should've been him, he should've been there. But he wasn't…maybe that was the best way. 

Maybe best friends don't say goodbye to best friends. Maybe that's for Matts. Or maybe Matt's just different than Tai in Soras perspective… 

No. No, no, no! 

"Tai? Tai? You are okay in there, aren't you?" Kari called though the hall. Tai shook his head, trying not to remember. Knowing it was fatal. 

"Yeah," he answered, walking back. "I'm fine. Jeeze that stuff is thick!" He entered the room as his sister burst out of her hiding place behind one of the couches. 

"Boo!" She cried. "See what I made?" She held up a large cake in the shape of a soccer ball, 1 huge candle flaming in the center. "I ordered it from the store. Like it? Tai? Tai?" But he wasn't listening. 

He hadn't looked at Matt in one whole week and 2 days since that day. He hadn't come out of his room for the next day, thankful it was a Sunday. And he hadn't gone near a soccer ball. 

He sat up in bed, his huge bush of chestnut hair crumpled from the restless sleep. He didn't shut his eyes, just slumped up out of bed, pulling on a pair of pants under his nightshirt. Where he was going, he didn't know. He didn't care. 

Tai Kamiya pushed the door open, and suddenly found himself walking along a paved sidewalk, passing traffic lights everywhich way. He probably should've known where he was. He didn't. The snow was cold as it lit onto his hands. It was barely snowing, yet the wind wipped across his face. And then he came to it. 

A large field, white lines stripped around every which way. The soccer field. Suddenly he had a very, very strong urge to whirl around and run, but then something caught his eye. A little piece of gold shinning over in the corner of a bush. He couldn't resist the temptation to see what it was, so he walked over. 

But then he stopped. That bush… 

*A/N: Dodge tomatoes that are being thrown.* 

"Ha! I can play soccer!" Matt twirled his yellow hair around, sticking out his chest as if to prove he was tough. Tai just laughed. 

"As if! I could beat you single handedly at a game!" He teased, poking his friend in the arm. Matt looked over challengingly. 

"Oh yeah? You wanna bet?" He joked, but it didn't sound like he was joking. All of a sudden Tai sensed a figure behind him and whirled around to see Sora standing there, helmet plastered tightly onto her head. 

"Well Matt," she teased, leaning on the back of Tai's chair, "I bet you could beat Tai. *Tai groaned at this*. But could you beat me?" Matt smiled, looking at the two. 

"I bet I could beat both of you combined!" Sora looked taken aback, but Tai jumped forward, staring his friend in the eye. 

"Is that a challenge?" He asked, putting on a straight face for the fun of it. Matt pretended to act scared and forlorn, but his eyes were laughing. 

"You betcha," he answered. 

"Okay then, I'm in!" Sora smiled, jumping up. "It's gonna take a lot of work to beat me and Tai! First goal wins." Matt smiled and shook her hand as if to settle the matter. Then they got out on the field. 

It was a pretty much decided game, all the digi-destined agreed. Tai and Sora were a dynamic duo, but Matt was fast and most breakaways were stopped. But then Tai got the ball. 

He was racing towards the corner, Matt trailing him, both of them racing as fast as they could. Tai could feel the sweat drip off his face. 

"TAI!!!" He heard the shout, and didn't even need to look up to know Sora was there. With a gasp he shot the ball in her direction. 

When he looked up, he couldn't help but smile. Sora raced at the ball, foot extended as she thwacked it hard into the goal. The motion of this caused her to fall down, landing on her back just as the ball went in. 

Tai jumped up, screaming how he ruled and Matt stunk as the rest of them laughed their heads off. Tai happily ran over to see a giggling Sora down on the ground. He let a hand down to her, motioning her to let him help her up. At first she looked self consious, but that was for only a second before she smiled and grabbed his hand. 

Tai felt an urge to stay that way, but pulled the girl to her feet. As she withdrew her hand suddenly he felt her slap it to his in a high-five, and then throw her arms around his neck for a second or two. 

But it felt like ages. And it was a wonderful feeling. 

The ball had been badly broken up, it was beaten up already. They decided to bury it, and make Matt dig the hole to show him a lesson. He did, and half an hour later the team of digi-destined was standing over a small pit in the ground in a bush. 

Tai held the soccer ball, but slowly brought it over to Sora, letting her do the honors. She shook her head, but touched the ball with him. They both put it down in the whole together as though it was a treasure worth millions and let Matt fill the hole back in as they giggled. 

He dug. He couldn't really help it, and he dug. He felt his hands scrape across the old dirt of the bush. Until it hit something hard as he brought the old soccer ball out of the earth. 

He could see the spot, as though it was glowing. The spot where she had touched it, where she had put it into the earth. And he couldn't help but let a tear slip down his cheek. 

And he took the ball in his hands and kicked it out into the field. 

And he played. 

"Tai?" He wiped the memory away, trying not to let his sister see the tears that were starting to swell up in his eyes. 

"It's a great cake, Kari," he whispered. "Nice choice." He tried not to let the sarcasim out that was building up inside him. 

"Really?" She asked daintily. "It's just that Sora is coming back from a soccer clinic, and I thought this fit!" Sure did. In the wrong way. 

"I really do like it Kari," he whispered. "I'm just…not…feeling myself right now." She put the cake down on the table and took his hand, staring at him. 

"Tai?" She whispered quietly. "It'll be okay. She won't forget you. You're her best friend!" He didn't stop to wonder how in the world she knew. He just hoped she was right. 

var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001089 yviR='us';yfiEA(0); geovisit(); 


	3. Chapter 3

Untitled A/N: Hullo! It's me again! This is my third chapter, and it's short again! And for those Taiora fans…I've devoted yet another chapter to my favorite couple!!! Hehehe. Sorry about the shortness…I just had to end it there. Hehe…Anyway…I wrote this out of pure inspiration, it came while I was half asleap. I'm proud of it, though. I hope you like it! 

Disclaimer: Digimon is not mine. It is Fox Kids. I hate these disclaimer things. 

"So you mean he never even came?" Sora shook her head, her head resting on the pillow of her bed, letting her auborn hair coat the red comforter. 

"Nope. He wasn't there," she answered, twirling the phone cord around her finger. "And he didn't call, didn't write to my house…nothing." She heard her friend sigh over the phone. 

"That Tai!" She exclaimed. "I knew he was stupid…but this is beyond what I thought he could do!" Sora smiled, knowing her friend would react that way. 

"Mimi," she said, staring up at the celing, her tone changing slightly, getting softer. "Do you think he hates me?" She heard a silence at the other end. 

"Sora?" Mimi asked quietly through the reciever. "I'm in a hotel, calling you up right before going to the party. And I've gotta tell ya, I will listen to you until it becomes so late I'll have to go to that party in my PJs which I am currently wearing. So if this takes a long conversation, I'm ready for it." Sora smiled, yet twiched her finger around the cord nervously. 

"He doesn't hate you Sora," Mimi whispered on the other end. "And he isn't mad at you. He's just scared and alone and surprised and very, very depressed." Sora sat up straight in the bed. 

"Run that past me one more time?" She asked. 

"Oh, you wouldn't understand," she heard her friend sigh at the other end. "Maybe someday…but not now. It's just that Matt…" 

"What?" Sora asked, standing up unconsiously and walking around the room. "Did they have a fight or something?" She could hear Mimi sigh exasperatedly. "D 

id Matt come to say goodbye to you?" She asked through the reciever. Sora nodded, remembering that one day… 

"Matt, where could Tai be?" Matt shook his head, his blond hair flashing in the sunlight. The corner seemed as though it was a normal day, the cars passing by frequently. 

"Sora…" he whispered, staring her straight in the eye, "I don't think he's gonna show." Sora felt her heart slump down. 

"What?" She asked weakly, trying to keep the tears back. "But…but…" Matt put his hands on her shoulders, a sad look on his face. 

"Tai just…he's kinda spread out right now," he said weakly. "I'm sure he wishes you good luck on the trip, and wishes he could come." Sora could almost feel a tear slip down her face. 

"He would've called!" She exclaimed. "He would've done something! He wouldn't just leave me here like this, we're best friends!" Matt took his hands off her shoulders and threw his arms around her, hugging her tightly. 

"The bus is coming," he whispered. "I'll miss you, Sora. And Tai will miss you too, don't worry." It was true, the bus was coming around the corner. Sora felt Matt unwrap his arms from her as she picked up her bags and walked onto the bus. 

The isles were long and she finally found a free seat. Waving to Matt, she couldn't help her mind flow off towards behind the bus. She could almost see in her mind Tai running as the bus started, calling out that he missed her and to have a good trip. 

But she wasn't that lucky. 

And as the bus started off, watching Matt stand there on the corner waving all alone…she let the tears fall. 

"Sora?" Sora wiped the tears out of her eyes as she heard her friends concerned voice call to her through the phone. 

"I'm fine Mimi," she answered, trying to sound cheerful. "Yes, Matt did come. But he came alone…" She stiffled the sob that was threatening to come out. What was wrong with her anyway? That stupd Tai was always making mistakes. But he really should've been there… 

"That's it," Mimi whispered. "It's because of Matt…" 

"Huh?" She heard her friend giggle over the other end. 

"You'll find out someday," she laughed. Sora shook her head, knowing that the only one who ever knew these things was Mimi herself. She tried to laugh, but didn't feel like it. What was wrong with her? It wasn't as if Tai hadn't been stupid before. And why did she care about Tai being there so much? She had Matt…but it just wasn't the same. 

"I'll ponder your words of wisdom Mimi," Sora chuckled, staring at her watch, "But I've gotta go or I won't make it to the party in time." She heard Mimi gasp on the other end. 

"Oh my god! You're right! Thank you sooooooo much for letting me get off. I was going to die!!!" Sora laughed. 

"Thanks Mimi!" She laughed sarcastically. 

"Sorry!" She heard her friend giggle. "Sorry! I didn't mean it! Bye Sora!" Sora smiled. 

"Bye Mimi," she answered. "See you tonight." She heard the click through the phone and suddenly wished she was still talking to Mimi. What was she supposed to do? 

"Damn it!" She yelled, slaming the phone down on the reciever. Mimi was always caught up in her own little world…and nothing she said about these kind of things ever made sense. 

What was she going to do? Mimi thought that Tai didn't hate her, but she couldn't be right! If Tai didn't hate her, why wasn't he there? Why didn't he write, or call, or anything? 

And what was she going to do when she saw him? She put a determind look on her face, walking over to her drawer to pick out some clothes. That's how I'll find out, she decided. I'll see what he does. But what if he didn't even look her way? 

Oh Tai. 

var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001089 yviR='us';yfiEA(0); geovisit(); 


End file.
